Burning My Dreams
by Lizzy Loon
Summary: As Harry and Ronald go off to fight the war, the seem to forget something behind. Hermione Granger. Now she is stuck in Diagon alley, unaware to where they are, or what the world has in store for her when someone un expectd comes back into her life.


**Everything Burns (Ben Moody ft. Anastacia)**

Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she sat on the floor, a crumpled version of the woman she once was. Pain ripped through her as she bit into her lip, the warm metallic taste of blood erupted in her mouth as her teeth sunk in to deep, her face turning white as she began to choke on her breath. Her eyes glazed over with tears as the pain spread through her. Her body trembled as she continued choking, reaching to the counter to pull herself up. Her wobbling legs could not hold up her frail body as her knees gave way, her entire body sent crumbling to the floor.

The cursed Vial lay on the ground beside her, reaching out slowly she grasped it in her hand and held it tight to her heart. A fire burned her chest, her breath becoming more and more rugged. Her thoughts became fuzzy as she looked at the wall, her last few breaths of life. The fire reached her fingertips, torching her skin. A shrill scream pierced the air, causing her to cringe as it reverberated back into her ears. She winced as she begged for the pain to cease, for death to take her and to just end this torture. But the pain was nothing. Absolutely nothing to the aching in her soul, from the lives that had left her behind.

"Oh Merlin!" She screamed, as the fire burned brighter at the thought of her pain, causing her to sob out into the thinning air. She tore at her arms, trying to extinguish the fire as she screamed once more. Slowly the fight was dying away as she laid down on the tiles floor, sprawled across the cold stone. Her heartbeat dwindled to bearly a pulse as her eyes rolled back into her head.

She heard a light thud as the door was thrown open, strong arms reaching down and picking her up. She went limp as the person held her tight against their chest, sobbing into her hair. "Pleaze, Pleaze don't leaf me!" He cried as he hugged her tight, his strong body rattling with sobs. She was placed on the ground as the man collapsed, pulling her onto his lap as he held her head in the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips against her, in a vain attempt to awake her. She slowly groaned as she let out her final breath, leaving the cruel world behind her as she moved to a better place, a place behind the veil.

"Don't go, pleaze don't go!" He cried out to her. "I loff yoo, Pleaze don't go!" He begged her. But it was far to late, she was gone before he could even kiss her lips one last time. "Pleaze, I loff you." He whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead, his tears hitting her paling skin and sliding down her porcelain skin. "Vhat 'ave yoo done?"

And just like that, Hermione Jane Granger was no more.

((One month Earlier))

Hermione walked down the corridor of the Ministry, her eyes narrowed in deep brown slits as she stormed to the Auror department, her hands bawled into tight fists. It wasn't long till she was outside the doors, growling as she threw the open, watching carelessly as they slammed against the wall. If it had been normal muggle glass it would have shattered into a million pieces, but seeing as it was wizard's glass it only shook slightly. "Alaster Moody!" Hermione howled as she stormed into the large room, people eyeing her curiously as she walked ferociously up to the old Auror.

"Damn." He whispered to Tonks as he turned around to be at wand point, a very angry looking girl on the other hand.

"Where is Ronald and Harry." She hissed, knowing the answer but wanting to make him say it.

"They left." He grunted as he pushed her wand aside.

"What do you mean they left?!" She screeched. "How could they just leave me?!" Her voice rose an octave as she threw her arms in the air; her face beat red with anger. She growled as she felt tears of rage and frustration pricking her eyes.

"They did it to protect you, Hermione." Tonks chimed in, in the boy's defense, twitching nervously as Hermione's eyes snapped in her direction.

"Do you think I care about being safe?" She howled. "I wanted to help Harry, why does Ronald get to help him but I don't?! Now I have no bloody clue where they even are!" Hermione covered her eyes with her hands as she groaned as loudly as she possibly could. She pulled a chair out from under a desk, collapsing into it as she crossed her arms and glared at the Auror's.

"Hermione, we have nothing to tell you. What has been done has been done." Moody said as Hermione rolled her eyes, snorting in his direction.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She asked angrily as she tapped her foot.

"Get a Job, a boyfriend, anything Hermione, just live your life." Tonks said as she placed her hands on her shoulders, smiling nervously down at the girl.

"The boys were my life." Hermione whispered softly, her ridged posture loosening slightly.

"Well then, I s'pose it's high time you start living as Hermione Granger…Not the Brains of the Golden Trio." Moody answered stiffly.

"When they get back they're in such deep shit." Hermione muttered as she stood up. "I don't even know where to get a job!"

"Hermione, you were the top of your class. Became a healer or something." Tonks answered.

"I can't till next year! I turned down the application because I **thought** I was going off with Harry and Ron." She barked back. Tonks pondered for a moment, slowly smiling at her.

"Well, there are only two other jobs I can think of that will take you on such short notice." Tonks said with a small smile.

"They would be?"

"The Three Broom Sticks, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Hermione's jaw dropped in disgust.

"But I…I…I…" She rolled her eyes and closed her mouth, knowing that it was true. No matter how good her grades had been all it was to late in the year for any other good job to take her. "There is no way I'll work at The Three Broomsticks, the smell will make me sick." Hermione huffed.

"Well then lets go, I personally known Madam Malkin, I'm sure she'll give you a job." Tonks smiled.

"No No No No No!" Madam Malkin grunted as she waddled around the store, fixing the robed and performing dewrinkling spells on them.

"But Madam, she is a smart girl. And she will work hard." Tonks begged.

"Doesn't matter, she's not exactly a people person now is she." Hermione glared at the plump lady, reminding herself to never buy a robe from her again.

"Please Madam, she really needs a job. Potter and Weasley left her behind after she rejected the Ministries internship, Healer School, and every other application she got to go with them." Tonks explained in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Madam Malkin looked over at Hermione with a sympathetic gaze, slowly looking at Tonks and taking a deep breath. "If I have even one customer complain about her Nymphradora-"

"You won't Madam I promise!" Tonks said with an appreciative smile. Madam Malkin looked over at Hermione skeptically, walking over to a counter and pulling out an apron with pins and other things in it.

"As smart as you are, you shouldn't have trouble with shrinking and enlarging robes, now should you?" She asked smartly.

"I don't think so." Hermione said as she tied the apron around her waist. Madam motioned her forward with her finger, then making a circle with her fingers indicating she wanted Hermione to turn around.

"You cannot work here looking like that." She said distastefully.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Hermione asked in an offended voice.

"Oh just come here." With a wave of her wand Madam Malkin made Hermione's hair straight and silky, causing Hermione's eyes to widen in shock.

"What did you do?!" She cried in a horrified voice.

"Well that's a bit better, but tomorrow I expect you to come in more…appropriate atire." Hermione looked down at her Jeans and Sweater.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked ask as she folded her arms over her chest.

"We're selling clothes, true?"

"Yes."

"And to sell fashionable, you must dress fashionable. If my customers see a frumpy girl working here it will discourage them from buying the clothes I make, thinking I will have as bad taste in robes as I do in assistance's." Hermione looked over at Tonks pleadingly. Tonks smirked and shrugged.

"She has a point." Hermione glowered at Tonks.

"Of course I do!" Madam Malkin huffed. The older woman looked at the clock on the wall, seeing the relatively late time. "Well It's closing time." She clasped her hands together. "Be here at nine in the morning, your pay will be three Galleons an hour and a six percent commission fee, Sound fair?" Hermione nodded before turning out of the shop quickly, walking back to her flat before Tonks had any time to further ruin her life.

Hermione lay down on her bed slowly, ignoring the fact that she was still in her day clothes. She just wanted to get to sleep, and have pleasant dreams about her time in Hogwarts. She looked at her illuminant clock, it was only eight. She grabbed a book off her bedside table as she switched the light on, reading into the paged hungrily. It was a muggle book called "Fahrenheit 451." By Ray Bradbury. It was about a futuristic society that burned books to better control the people of the world. Hermione shuttered at the thought of all her beautiful books going up in a dazzling orange and red blase. She continued reading, imagining the struggles of Guy Montage in her head as he tried to fight the power of the government.

Before she knew it she was leaning against the headboard of her bed, her book against her chest as her eyes grew heavy with sleep and exhaustion. It seemed like only a second later she opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing irritably, waking her from her light slumber. It didn't take her long to get showered, or use a straightening charm on her hair, what took long was trying to find clothes that were "Fashionable" like Malkin had asked. Hermione had never cared about fashion, comfort was the only thing that concerned her. At the bottom of her dresser she found a knee length blue skirt and a gray tank top. Sighing she slipped into it, placing on some black sandals and walking out the door, cursing the fact that she looked nothing like Hermione Granger.

On her way to the store she grabbed a cup of coffee and a doughnut to eat, finally coming in front of the store as she took her last savory bite. "Finally you're here!" Madam Malkin explained as Hermione stepped through the door.

"You said be here at nine, it's eight fifty-five." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Madam Malkin gave her a frustrated look before deciding to drop it.

"Well, you better get ready, we have a scheduled appointment any moment now." Hermione walked over to the counter quickly, placing the white apron around her waist and tying her hair back quickly. Hermione leaned her back against the counter, waiting for Malkin to call her aid once the person got there. She yawned as she pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ears. Who set an appointment for right when a store opened? The chime of the doors opening reached Hermione's ears, followed by heavy foot steps.

"Right this way, Sir." Madam Malkin Said kindly as Hermione heard them moving around the front room. "Do you have any idea what you're looking for?" She asked.

"Vell, I am meeting a friend later tooday, I Vant to look prezentable." Hermione's jaw dropped at the sound of his voice, a chill running down her spine. She turned around in time to see the short Madam Malkin escorting a rather tall brawny man into the room. He was tall, with short brown hair and a proud jaw line. His square shoulders rolled back as his eyes gazed over Hermione. Quickly double taking as he realized who she was.

"Hermione?" He asked in an astonished voice. She stepped out from the counter seeing -if it were even possible- he was even taller then she remembered. She beamed at him as he pronounced her name right.

"It's nice to see you Viktor." Hermione smiled politely, her cheeks getting a rosy tint to them. "It's been a long time." Viktor slowly took a step forward, then another. He smiled as her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight to him.

"I did not know you vorked here." He said with a large smile.

"I just got the job yesterday," she replied.

"Vell, that vas convenient." He smirked. "I vas planning on viziting yoo today." He said warmly, Madam Malkin long forgotten.

"Really? That's sweet Viktor." Hermione smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Yoo look lovely, Hermione." He said as he kissed her hand. "Zen again, for as long as I can remember, Yoo 'ave alvayz looked stunning." Hermione covered her lips with her fingertips as she giggled softly, her cheeks burning pink.

"Well, Mr. Krum. If you please." Madam Malkin interrupted as she motioned to a podium he was to stand on. Viktor released Hermione's hand reluctantly but eventually turned away from her to step onto the elevated ground. "Hermione, bring me that robe over there." She ordered as Hermione grabbed it as placed in on Victor, admiring the golden lining and stitching against he black materiel. "Now step back." Madam Malkin barked. Viktor glared at the woman sharply, only to go unnoticed. "Please stand still, sir." She said with the sweetness back in her voice as Hermione stepped back and watched her work. Hermione couldn't help but smile, for during the entire fitting Viktors eyes never left hers.

"There you are sir." Madam Malkin finally said after hours and hours of fitting, making sure the robe was the absolute perfect fit for his muscular structure. "That will be ten Galleons." Viktor quickly placed the coins on the table, smiling at the two women thankfully. "Oh Hermione it's noon, you have an hour lunch break." Madam Malkin said as she placed a "Back in an hour." Sign in the window.

"Hermione, vould you pleaze accompany me to get zome lunch?" Viktor asked politely. "My treet." He smiled.

"You don't have to, I was planning to just go home." Hermione blushed taking off her apron and hanging it on the hook. Viktor took her hand gently and smiled down at her.

"I know, but I vant to." Hermione smiled up at him and allowed the tall Bulgarian to lead her out of the small shop and into the streets of Diagon Alley. "Vhere do you vant to eat?" Viktor asked politely as he turned back to look at her, her hand still held tightly in his.

"Well, The Leaky Cauldron is the only real place to get food around here." Hermione giggled as Viktor nodded at her.

It wasn't long before Hermione found herself spending every lunch hour with Viktor. He would always either bring her lunch, or take her out to lunch, but his timing was always like clockwork. Every time she saw him walking through the door with a picnic basket, or just a plain smile she felt herself smiling to herself, quickly placing her apron up and walking out of the door with him. Two weeks went by of seeing him everyday; eating lunch with him, having him walk her home every night, and even him talking to her through the fire place at night.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling of her flat, smiling as she came to notice the truth. She was falling for the Bulgarian Quidditch Star all over again. She rolled over onto her side, sighing contently as she snuggled into her pillow, it was Sunday. Sunday meant no work, no duties, just a day to herself. A day to herself an Viktor. "Hermione?" She heard in Viktor's think accent. She looked over to her fireplace, seeing his head in the smoldered wood.

"Coming!" She called as she kneeled over and looked into the fire, a smile on her face. "Good morning Viktor." She said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Someone just voke up." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did." She yawned as his deep and pure laugh filled the room.

"Vell, I 'ave a surprise for yoo." He said with a sly grin.

"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione said with a quirked brow.

"Yes, and I vill come and pick yoo up in half of an hour to show yoo." He said as he winked at her.

"Alright, I'll be ready." She said as she stood up. "See you then Viktor."

"Goodbye for now, my loff." With that his face vanished into the ashes. Hermione sat there for a moment, breathing deeply as a smile covered her lips. 'my love.' That's what he had called her. She placed her hand over her heart as she felt it fluttering she turned to walk into the bathroom, quickly showering as his words continued ringing in her head.

She soon after stepped out of the shower, using a drying spell to free her hair of water. She looked at herself in the mirror, her smile vanishing. She didn't look like she remembered. She blinked, feeling guilt bubbling in her stomach. Here she was, having the time of her life, while Ron and Harry were fighting a war. She looked at the basin of the porcelain sink, breathing deeply. What would Harry and Ron think if they knew that even though they were out of her life, with no contact for weeks, that she was still happy? She looked at herself in the mirror, a frown on her face. She didn't like the person staring back at her. The person staring back at her didn't miss her friends as much as she should.

She swiftly turned away from the mirror, walking into her bedroom. Harry and Ron had felt her behind, did they really expect her to just lay down and die? No! She felt anger bubbling inside her, they were the ones who didn't contact her. They were the ones who had forgotten about her, not the other way around. She pulled her long poofy hair into a ponytail, quickly dressing in a red long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her best friends had completely forgotten about her, and she would return the favor. The thought made her stomach churn, a nauseating sensation rumbling in her stomach. After seven years, seven long hard years, they had forgotten her in the blink of an eye.

She pushed her bangs behind her ear as she breathed deeply, she was going to go on with her life. And it was as simple as that. She heard a knock at the door, causing her to smile as she tried her best to leave the thoughts of Harry and Ron behind. She quickly walked to the front door, smiling as she looked out the peak hole to see Viktor standing there. She opened the door to find him leaning against the doorway, flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. "Viktor, They're beautiful" She smiled as she took the roses, smelling them deeply. Viktor took her hand, placing the other fingers under his chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Zey only vish zey vere as beautiful as yoo." Hermione giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"That was corny, Viktor." She laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but I meant every vord." Hermione smiled as she pulled him inside, summoning a vase filled with water into the room. She placed the flowers into the water and quickly slipped her shoes on, smiling at him sweetly.

"Ready." She laughed as he took a strip of cloth out from his pocket.

"I vill 'ave to blind fold yoo." He laughed as Hermione gawked at him.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Come on 'Mione, 'ave some faith in me." He said with a mocking hurt expression. He walked over to her and turned her around, tying the fabric of her eyes. "Ready now?" He asked with a laugh ringing in his voice.

"Sure, but if you let me fall your dead." Hermione giggled.

"If I let you fall, I vill catch you." He whispered into her ear, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "I promize." With that he wrapped his arms around her waist, leading her out of the room and into the chilly November air. They walked around for about ten minutes, Victor leading her in a large circle until they came to their destination. "Ve're here." He said as he took the blind fold off of her eyes.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around, gasping as she saw they were right outside her house. She looked at him skeptically, but he only pointed to the flat next door. "You didn't!"

"I did!" He laughed. "I bought ze flat next door, I 'ave decided to stay." He smiled as she turned around and hugged him, smiling as he picked her up off the ground.

"Why? Don't you have Family in Bulgaria who will miss you?" Hermione asked as she looked him square in the eyes, her feet still off the ground.

"I do." He nodded in agreement. "But I 'ave come to realize somezing." He said as he placed her back down on the ground.

"And that is?" He kept his arms around her waist, smiling down at her.

"Eef I left, I vould miss you even more." Hermione smiled up at him sincerely as he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as she left her heartbeat increasing, a smile on her face. "Come een, I'll make yoo breakfast." Hermione nodded as remained wrapped in his arms, but stepped into his flat.

His flat looked much like her's, with the exception of different furniture. She smiled as she looked around, seeing a large portrait above the fireplace. It was five people, including Viktor. There was an older man, who Viktor looked much like, an older woman, a younger boy, and a little girl, then in the middle of the picture was Viktor. "Is that your family?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Viktor smiled. "My fazher, mozher, Brozher, and seester." He said with a wide smile.

"You look just like your father." Viktor shrugged.

"So I 'ave been told." He lead her into the kitchen, sitting her down at the table as he got to work cooking eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns.

"I didn't know you could cook." Hermione stated.

"Vell, being ze oldest of my siblings I vould 'ave to cook for zem when my parents vere avay at vork." He replied. After about twenty minutes of cooking Viktor brought two plates to the table, placing one in front of Hermione. She smiled as she took a bite, savoring her first actually cooked meal in a long time.

"It's great." She said as she wiped her mouth on a napkin. "I would offer to cook you dinner sometimes, but I can't cook." She laughed nervously.

"Zat is fine, I'll cook you dinner zen." He smiled over at her. "You know, ze first time I saw yoo vas ven I turned my name into zat Goblet four years ago." He said as he looked at her warmly, placing his hand over her's on the table. "You vere reading, and I thought yoo vere ze most beautiful girl I 'ad ever seen." A blush rose in Hermione's cheek. "And I still zink zat." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words to speak. He smiled as he leaned over the table, pressing his lips against hers. "Yoo know during the second task, ven I saw yoo undervater, I vas so nervous zat I vas late." He continued. "And ven you said yes to going to ze ball with me I vas so 'appy I could 'ave sung." Hermione giggled. "So I must ask you one more time." He said with a smile. "Vill you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" Hermione placed her free hand on her cheek, smiling down at the table.

"Of course I will, Viktor." He placed his hand on the side of her face, smiling at her fondly.

"And once again, Miss Granger, yoo 'ave made my the 'appiest man in ze world." Hermione shook her head and chuckled.

"You're so crazy."

"Zat maybe." He said sincerely. "But as long as yoo don't mind, I am fine vith zat." Hours rolled by of them just talking, watching TV, and just spending time together. When it was time for lunch he cook for her again, against her protest. Still, it was great to eat actual food for once.

"I'm gunna run over to my house really quick, I need to grab something." She said as he stood up with her. "No, you can stay here." She giggled.

"Vell then, I vill at least walk you zere." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's only twenty feet away!" Hermione giggled.

"In twenty feet, someone could steal vat I treasure most. As Dumbledore had called yoo." Hermione finally caved in, agreeing to him walking her next door. As she went to open her door he pulled her back by her hand, wrapping one arm around her waist and placed the other on her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. She placed her hands on his chest as she completely forgot where she was. When they finally pulled apart he kissed the top of her head, reluctantly letting her go. She hurried to her room, smiling as she opened the door slowly.

She walked in slowly, seeing someone sitting on her bed. His head was in his hands, and he was shaking angrily. She gasped as she saw the flaming red hair, taking a step back until she was pressed against the wall. "So, Harry and I leave, and Vicky some how comes to your rescue?" Ron looked up at her with anger and pain in his eyes, but Hermione just glared at him.

"What did you expect me to do? I'm not a dog, Ronald, I won't wait around faithfully forever." She wasn't only talking about them leaving her behind, but also how she had waited four years for Ron to ask her out, and he never did.

"Well I didn't expect Viktor dearest to suddenly pop back into your life!" Ron growled, standing up and towering over her. He grabbed the sides of her arms, looking down at her. "Damnit Hermione, why don't you get it?" He asked as he shook her gently.

"Get your hands off me." She hissed as she pushed him away from her. "You two left me behind, as if I were some child, well guess what Ronald? I was so angry with you two I decided to get even with you by leaving you behind and moving on with my life. And I didn't expect Viktor to come back either, but he did! And you know what? I'm happy about it!" She yelled at him, watching as his face turned white.

"We wanted to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!" She screeched. "I'm not a baby, Ronald! I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, So that's why Viktor walked you next door to your house?!" Ron barked. "He doesn't even trust you going that far alone!"

"No!" Hermione felt her anger bubbling inside of her. "He cares for me enough to not. Let. Me. Go!" Ron stumbled back, completely taken aback by her statement. He glared at her as the bedroom door creaked open.

"Hermione are yoo-" Viktor stopped as he saw Ron standing before her fuming. Viktor stood tall above Ron, his face strong as he stepped in front of Hermione protectively. "Is zere a Problem 'ere, Ronald?" He asked as Hermione turned away and looked to the wall rather then either of the men.

"Yes, you." Ron growled. "Stay away from Hermione." He finished.

"Zat vill not 'appen, vhy don't yoo stay avay from my girlfriend, yoo have caused her enough pain as is." Ron glared at him before moving out of the room silently, stealing one last look at Hermione before apperating out of the flat.

Hermione looked at the floor as she cried silently, Viktor's arms wrapped soundly around her as he pulled her up against her, stroking her hair lovingly. "It vill be okay," he said soothingly as Hermione looked at the letter on the floor, regretting everything she had said to him. Ronald was dead, just like that he was dead. The letter was from the Ministry, stating that after a rather dangerous ambush mission Ronald had been caught by an Avada Kedavra, and died instantly. It was suicide, Hermione knew that. Ron was never stupid enough to be the first to put himself in the line of danger, but he had. And it was because of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her head into Viktors chest, finally allowing the sobs to escape her lips.

Viktor continued running his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. "It is not your fault, 'ee vas just doing 'eis job." Hermione clinging onto Viktor as the tears continued to roll down her face. Her best friend, her stupid, hot headed, jerk of a best friend was dead. And it was her fault. It was all her fault. Viktor picked her up off the ground, carrying her to the couch. He sat down and placed her on his lap holding onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her. And slowly, Hermione felt her world crumbling down.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep

For the next few days Hermione walked around in a daze, completely unfazed when she was informed that her parents were dead, murdered by Lord Voldemort in an attempt to find her. It wasn't that she didn't care, she was devastated, it was just that she was so out of it that the news didn't sink in. It was two in the morning as she sat on her bed, looking at the wall silently as she held a small blue vial in her hands, one that could end all her suffering. She could no longer taste food, smile, or even kiss Viktor without a world of pain hitting her square in the chest.

She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray

Nothing made sense, Nothing added up, and nothing was right. People were dying, and it was because of her. People were suffering, and it was because of her. People's lives were being ruined, and it was because of her. She sighed, Viktor was going to be next, she just knew it. She couldn't allow that to happen, she couldn't let him die because of her. She sloshed the liquid around in the vial, watching as it bubbled and settled. All she needed to do was drink it, that was all she had to do to end her suffering. No one would miss her, maybe Viktor would, for a while, but he would get over it. And he would be safe.

But she will sing 

She took in a deep breath, feeling the air shaking her body as she walked into her bathroom, turning the light on and placing the vial on her counter, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person. Under her eyes were large purple bags, standing out against her sickly pale skin. She was thinning from lack of food, and her hair was dirty and matted. Dry salt could be seen in lines along with black where her numerous tears had fallen. She didn't even recognize herself. She could end this, and it could all be over in a matter of minutes.

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams   
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams 

She crumbled to the ground, sitting with her back to the counter as she covered her eyes with her hands, did she really have the strength to take her own life? She didn't think so, on her own at least. She thought of seeing Viktor, cold and dead on the ground. She though of the Dark Lord taking his final breaths from him as he made Hermione watch, and then killed her. It was only a matter of time; she was going to die. The question was, would she rather die at the hands of Voldemort or her own? She leaned her head against the counter, sorting through her thoughts. She reached up to the counter, grabbed the vial and looking at it skeptically.

All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns

The woman in the apothecary had looked at her oddly when she bought the ingredients, but she didn't care. She uncorked the bottle, a sickeningly bitter smell oozing into the air. She coughed violently, covering her nose as she looked at it. It was now or never. If she didn't drink it she would lose her nerve. She felt tears stringing her eyes, she needed to protect Viktor, she wouldn't let him die. She closed her eyes as she remembered the pain; she remembered Ron, remembered Her parents. Remembered Sirius, remembered Dumbledore. If she didn't die, who would be taken from her next? Viktor, that was who. Tears rolled down her cheeks violently as she uncovered her nose and mouth, holding the vial in her hand.

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade

She looked around the bathroom, knowing Viktor was in her living room on the couch. He had decided to stay with her incase anything happened, in the morning he would find her dead. And he would be safe. He would be free. Everything around her had burned down, her life and everyone she had ever loved, and it was only fair to return the favor. She swished the bottle around one last time, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her. She took in a deep breath, shivering fiercely as she brought the bottle to her lips.

No one sees her there  
And still she sings

"Goodbye Viktor, I love you." She said to herself as she threw her head back, drinking the burning hot liquid in one gulp. The hot liquid slithered down her throat, slipping into her stomach and burning her flesh from the inside out. She began to hyperventilate as she dropped the vial, trying to cool down her insides. But it was to late, there was no way she could go back now. She smiled to herself as sweat poured down her forehead, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, she had saved him. She had saved Viktor.

'Till everything burns 

Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she sat on the floor, a crumpled version of the woman she once was. Pain ripped through her as she bit into her lip, the warm metallic taste of blood erupted in her mouth as her teeth sunk in to deep, her face turning white as she began to choke on her breath. Her eyes glazed over with tears as the pain spread through her. Her body trembled as she continued choking, reaching to the counter to pull herself up. Her wobbling legs could not hold up her frail body as her knees gave way, her entire body sent crumbling to the floor.

While everyone screams 

The cursed Vial lay on the ground beside her, reaching out slowly she grasped it in her hand and held it tight to her heart. A fire burned her chest, her breath becoming more and more rugged. Her thoughts became fuzzy as she looked at the wall, her last few breaths of life. The fire reached her fingertips, torching her skin. A shrill scream pierced the air, causing her to cringe as it reverberated back into her ears. She winced as she begged for the pain to cease, for death to take her and to just end this torture. But the pain was nothing. Absolutely nothing to the aching in her soul, from the lives that had left her behind.

_Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams_

"Oh Merlin!" She screamed, as the fire burned brighter at the thought of her pain, causing her to sob out into the thinning air. She tore at her arms, trying to extinguish the fire as she screamed once more. Slowly the fight was dying away as she laid down on the tiles floor, sprawled across the cold stone. Her heartbeat dwindled to bearly a pulse as her eyes rolled back into her head.

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain_

She heard a light thud as the door was thrown open, strong arms reaching down and picking her up. She went limp as the person held her tight against their chest, sobbing into her hair. "Pleaze, Pleaze don't leaf me!" He cried as he hugged her tight, his strong body rattling with sobs. She was placed on the ground as the man collapsed, pulling her onto his lap as he held her head in the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips against her, in a vain attempt to awake her. She slowly groaned as she let out her final breath, leaving the cruel world behind her as she moved to a better place, a place behind the veil.

Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

"Don't go, pleaze don't go!" He cried out to her. "I loff yoo, Pleaze don't go!" He begged her. But it was far to late, she was gone before he could even kiss her lips one last time. "Pleaze, I loff you." He whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead, his tears hitting her paling skin and sliding down her porcelain skin. "Vhat 'ave yoo done?"

'Till everything burns 

And just like that, Hermione Jane Granger was no more.

Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away...


End file.
